The Solarian Mewni
by WyldZephyr
Summary: As Moon takes the crown from Eclipsa, Star and Marco are forces to leave their world behind and survive on the run. How will they be able to protect Eclipsa and also save themselves from Mina?
1. Betrayal

_This is an alternate ending to SVTFOE. The plot changes during the events of Pizza Party. Enjoy!_

"Surrender the crown to me, and I'll call off Mina and my Solarian warriors." said Moon. "In return, I'll heal Globgor at the Magic Sanctuary and you and your family will be free to live in any dimension except this one."

Star and Marco looked on in horror as the deal Moon Butterfly presented to Eclipsa was revealed.

Eclipsa thought for a second. "And if I don't?"

"Things could get much worse."

Star was enraged at how her own mother had lied to her and betrayed the queen. The knowledge that their family wasn't even the true royal family made it all seem like Festivia was taking the crown again. She ran over to Eclipsa. "You can't take this offer! We can use our Butterfly forms, give Marco the wand and we can take them!"

"I'm sorry Star, but my Butterfly form hasn't worked in a long time, and even with it, I'd use all my energy with just one or two Midnight Shrieks. I tried my best, but it seems my best wasn't enough." Eclipsa sighed and turned to Moon. "I relinquish the crown to you. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it is the way Fate has decided."

Moon took the wand, and as it transformed back into its heart shaped form, the rooster crowed, signaling the end of Mina's wait.

Star looked out over Mewni as hundreds of Solarian warriors began marching towards them, with Mina at the helm.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here!" Mina cackled. "It seems the first part of our plan went well! It'll be like a second Solaria with you running this joint!"

Marco, who was frozen by fear up to this point, found his voice and spoke up. Wait what do you mean 'first part'?"

Mina laughed and looked down at the castle. "Did ya really think that we were gonna let you go free?"

Solarian blades plunged through the roof of the Monster Temple, blocking the exits. "I said Moon was going to be a second Solaria, and the only way to do that is taking out those dirty monsters! Isn't that right, Queen Moon?"

Moon sighed, "After living in the wilderness for so long with a large group of unhappy Mewmans around me, I realized the best course of action is to purge all monsterkind."

Star transformed into her Butterfly form, filled with rage. **"You LIED to us! Haven't the monster friends we made taught you anything? Bufffrog and his kids have been nothing but nice to us, Slime and Princess Spiderbite are DATING, and you want to take that away because only SOME Mewmans are unhappy? Isn't a Queen supposed to do what's best for all of her people?"**

Moon shook her head. "Star, this is what's best for all of the people. Now if you know what's good for you, you and Marco will come with me so what needs to be-"

**"No!" **shouted Star, changing back into her normal self. "I'm staying with Eclipsa, who as far as I'm concerned is a far better Queen than you or Solaria or any other Queen before could ever be!"

"And I'm not leaving with you either." said Marco. "How do you expect us to leave Eclipsa, who has been so nice to all people even when they didn't trust her, and follow you, who backstabs her own daughter?"

Moon looked at her daughter and her best friend in dismay. "I had a feeling this would happen, but I'm still sad I have to do this. Mina, get rid of all four of them."

Star was shocked. She transformed into her Butterfly form and shot forward, grabbing the wand from Moon. **"You have no right to this! Marco! Scissors! Now!"**

Marco fished the dimensional scissors out of his pocket and opened a portal. He ushered Eclipsa and baby Meteora through the portal, turning to hurry Star. "We've gotta go now, Star!"

Star nodded but turned to Moon first. **"From this day forward, you are no longer my mother." **Turning to face Marco, she tossed him the wand, which immediately turned into its compass-style form. Star transformed out of her Butterfly form and walked through the portal with tears in her eyes. As Marco walked through the portal, he looked back at Mewni, closed his eyes, and closed the portal behind him.

Moon turned to Mina. "We'll find them later. Right now we have to round up the monsters, especially Globgor. I'll search for Globgor in the castle, you and the Solarian warriors round up everyone else. "Aye, aye, Queen Moon! Here's to a new, monster-free world!"

As Mina walked away in her suit of armor, the Solarian blades withdrew from the Temple and their wielders followed Mina. Moon looked down the stairs. She began to descend, thinking of the events that had just happened. Her mind skimmed over the facts that Eclipsa had escaped and that Marco could wield the wand. All Moon could think about was how she had lost her bright Star, and she cried as she descended the stairs to search.

_This is all I have for now, but I'm hoping to update this regularly since I just finished school! Please let me know whether you enjoyed or not and I'm excited to see where this adventure takes us!_


	2. The Sanctuary

_Thanks so much for all your positive feedback! Thanks for the criticisms too, as much as I wish there wasn't any. I'm so excited to continue this adventure with you all and see what happens in this AU! Let's jump into it!_

Marco sighed as the portal closed behind him. His life had been turned upside down as he watched Moon betray her family and steal the crown. Looking over at Star, Eclipsa, and Meteora, he saw the grief and shock in their expressions. He walked over to Star and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its alright Star, we'll find a way to make things right again."

Star just turned away, clearly hurt by the events that had taken place. Marco looked at her sadly, and turned to walk over to Eclipsa.

"Oh, Hi Marco," said the former Queen. "How is she holding up?"

Marco shook his head. "Not well, I'm afraid. I wish there was something I could do for her, but..." Marco looked to the ground as his voice trailed off.

"You know, she always talks about the wild adventures you two go on. They sound just like what I did when I was a child." Eclipsa giggled. "I think you should go over and just be by her. Sometimes just a presence is better than saying anything." She smiled and patted Meteora on the head.

Marco looked back at Star. "I guess you have a point." He walked over to Star and sat down beside her as she stared out into the surrounding forest.

Star lay her head on his shoulder. "Oh Marco, what am I going to do? I know I have to try to save Mewni from them but, I can't fight Moon!" She sat up and looked at Marco. "I'm supposed to be one of the strongest princesses of all time but I can't make any good decisions and all I do ends up in some form of destruction.

Marco reached out and squeezed her hand. "Star," he began. "You are the most awesome person I have ever met. Even if your spells sometime blow up a building, all of them have your whole heart behind it. That's why you're a strong princess. Not because of your magic but because of your heart. You always follow it because it's the right choice. What if I ignored my heart the first day we met and let you move out and live somewhere else? We would never have had all these epic adventures and seen all these cool things. If you just follow your heart, you'll know what to do."

Star smiled. "Aww, thanks Marco. You and I do make a great team."

Eclipsa walked over and clapped her hands. "See?" she said. "Sometimes all you need is someone else beside you. Now who's ready to try to save Globgor and Mewni from these monster-haters?"

Star and Marco stood up, the hearts and moons on their cheeks glowing with emotion.

Star grinned. "Let's show these people not to mess with Mewni's true ruler!"

———————————————————————

River sat down on a stump in the middle of the woods. He was exhausted from trying to bring Globgor to the Magic Sanctuary to rejuvenate him and heal his wounds. He knew he still had a ways to go before he'd reach it, and even then he had to find a way to convince the Guardian to summon the Sanctuary from the lake.

River sighed and thought aloud. "If only Moonpie were here. She'd be able to get Globgor to the Sanctuary in no time flat."

He looked back at the King's body. The wound was growing still, and River knew he needed to get to the Magic Sanctuary soon or he might lose Globgor. He stood up, braced himself, and began to carry Globgor farther along.

Suddenly he heard a noise like a gust of wind. He looked back and saw a familiar redhead.

Hekapoo chuckled. "Need a hand, River?"

River smiled, relieved. "Yes, that would be much appreciated. This is so much harder than a simple game of Flags."

He handed Globgor's wounded body to Hekapoo, who had created some clones to help carry the King. She opened a portal and walked through, with River and her clones right behind.

River almost shouted for joy at the sight of the Sanctuary's lake in front of him, but he had no idea how to enter. "Uh, Hekapoo, how do we get in to this darned building?"

Hekapoo looked at him with a grin. "Don't worry, I got this." She looked at the Guardian, who stared back in an equally interested gaze.

"_Bwaaah._" Hekapoo began speaking to the Guardian.

"_Bwaaah?_"

"_Bwaaaaah._"

The Guardian turned around and waddled into the lake. River looked at Hekapoo questioningly. "I thought only the queens knew how to do that?"

"All of the Magic High Commission knows how in case the Queen becomes incapacitated," she responded. "Poor Lekhmet never could get the hang of it though."

The ground rumbled as the Sanctuary emerged from the lake. Hekapoo's clones began to walk across to the Sanctuary.

As River and Hekapoo began to cross, the ground started to tremble again. "What's going on?" asked River. "I thought it was all done appearing."

Hekapoo looked around warily. "It is. That's not the Sanctuary causing it.

River scanned the area and turned to Hekapoo with a puzzled expression. "Did you call the group of large robotic men?"

Hekapoo whipped around and her face dropped. "Those are Solarian warriors. But I don't know how they're here, the only one left is..." She turned to River with a look of realization and fear. "River, you need to get Globgor into the Sanctuary now. Mina is coming, and it looks like she brought backup. I'll try to hold her off as long as I can but I don't know if I'll be able to stop them all."

River turned and ushered Hekapoo's clones into the Sanctuary. He took Globgor's body, which was nearly covered in the wound inflicted by the Solarian blade, and placed it gently in the pod. It started glowing as magic flowed around it to heal its occupant. He looked out the window and saw a horde of Hekapoos fighting the suit of armor.

"Give it up Hekapoo!" cackled Mina. "Globgor's done nothing to help you, and you never liked him anyway!"

All of the Hekapoos looked at Mina with an angry glare. "Globgor is just a concerned parent that wants the best for his family. When I saw how Romulus tried to frame him and how fiercely he fought to protect his family I knew he was going to be a good King."

Mina's robot's visor flipped up and she flew out with a sneer. "Are Moon and Solaria the only people that realize the monsters are a plague? They know that these **creatures** have to be exterminated!"

River backed away from the window, unable to watch the battle and unable to believe what he just heard. Surely his Moonpie would never want to get rid of the monsters, thought River.

He looked over at Globgor. The process of healing was almost complete and he could see signs of life in the King's body. He silently urged the magic to hurry up.

As he waited for Globgor to be healed, the door burst open and a beat-up Hekapoo stumbled into the room. "River, you need to take Globgor and leave immediately." She coughed, reached into a pocket and pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors. "Here, take these and get as far away from here as possible."

River looked at the scissors. He looked over at Globgor, who only had a few more seconds of healing before he was cured of his affliction.

Behind Hekapoo, the door crumbled as Mina flew into the room. "Hahahaha! Looks like I found a monster and a traitorous king! A two-for-one deal on enemy casualties!" River looked at Mina with a ferocious look in his eyes. "Mina, I order you to leave here now and stop attacking monsters. You have no right to attack these innocent people."

Mina looked at River and laughed. "I'm not taking orders from you! I only listen to Queen Moon! The monsters need to be eradicated! Now come here so I can kill you both."

River grabbed Globgor and the scissors and created a portal. Mina screamed. "I am not letting filthy monster huggers get away again!" She began to fly over to River but Hekapoo grabbed her ankles.

"Sorry Mina, but River is going to leave here safely. River nodded at Hekapoo and leapt through the portal with a half-conscious Globgor. As the portal closed, Mina turned to Hekapoo in a fit of rage. "**You are going to pay for that.**" Mina threw punch after punch at the defeated Hekapoo.

"Alrighty. Let's go report to Queen Moon that we found Globgor and her traitor of a husband."

As the Solarian warriors left the ruined sanctuary, the lifeless body of Hekapoo faded away with a smile of peace.

_Another chapter done! I for one think this is one of my favorite chapters, both in my original plan and the revisions. Anyway, next up is a big character development chapter with a little less fighting. Hope you all are enjoying where this is headed and your feedback and questions are appreciated! Till next week!_


End file.
